


【暗殺教室】Mirror（殺業。峯秀。2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰系列）

by Graybi



Category: Assassination Classroom, 暗殺教室
Genre: Father-Son Relationship, M/M, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:55:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graybi/pseuds/Graybi
Summary: 前死神被刺穿心臟後的奇遇
Relationships: Akabane Karma & Korosensei, Akabane Karma/Korosensei, Asano Gakuhou & Asano Gakushuu, Asano Gakuhou/Asano Gakushuu, 峯秀, 殺業, 殺老師 X 赤羽業, 淺野學峯 X 淺野學秀
Kudos: 1





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 結果我忍不下心冷落任何一對……  
> 就今天全發了  
> 盡力這三天（24、25、26）都一起更及結束  
> 之後五天（27、28、29、30、31）隨緣（有機會更現有系列）  
> 01/01更完文後正式期末閉關至19/01（那天考完，不一定會更文）
> 
> ***2020聖誕元旦自我挑戰***  
> 嘗試在這期間完成三個小故事的主線  
> 每天一更，但更哪篇不定  
> （但因25/12和01/01分別是暗殺教室赤羽業和淺野學秀的生日 所以這兩天必然是更殺業和峯秀的  
> （後續看以後有沒有心情和能力  
> （算是個自行舉辦、自嗨為主的節日活動  
> （活動期間其餘文章不作更新
> 
> （本打算三天五對三更  
> （但期末和能力皆不允許  
> （明年早早做準備T_T
> 
> 24/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業峯秀；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 25/12 PM赤綠；暗殺教室。殺業；名偵魔快。平新快探  
> 26/12 PM赤綠  
> 27/12 未定  
> 28/12 未定  
> 29/12 未定  
> 30/12 未定  
> 31/12 未定  
> 01/01 暗殺教室 峯秀
> 
> （如未能及時完成會開佔位貼  
> （之後慢慢補完  
> （2021除賀文不會再開佔位貼

心臟被貫穿的痛感很快便消失。

被世人稱作死神的他再次睜眼，眼前是一片漆黑，但他能感覺到自己正身處在一個熱鬧的地方。好奇地四處張望，視野漸漸被橘色光芒帶離黑暗。

他身在一列隊伍中。

長長的隊列正朝遠方山坡上的一座不知名的中式大宅緩緩步去，列中的人都是一片僅能看到人型輪廓的模糊，包括他自己在內都套著一襲完全相同，但毫沒印象什麼時候換上的白色長袖囚衣。一縷灰黑色煙霞包圍在隊伍兩側，煙霞只要輕輕一撥便會消散，但隊中無一人有要越過它範圍的樣子。隊伍兩旁是祭典集會似的攤販，但煙霞外的世界對他來說都是一片蒙上白霧的曖昧。

他沒有行走的實感，現在這副軀殼像是個盛載著他意識的機器，又像是囚禁他靈魂的牢籠。

不會累，不會餓，人漸漸失去了時間感。  
"這就是地獄嗎？"  
他想。

不知走了多久，跟著隊伍走的他來到大宅前。到了此處後，視野倏地變得清晰。他從大門往內窺視，那是一個空曠大廳，大廳盡頭有一張長型大案，案後是一個長相可怖的人物。可怖人物正板著一張凶狠的臉瞪著跪在案前的白衣人。  
"原來閻王是真的嗎？"  
他不自覺笑了出來，自己應該會被判入等活地獄*吧。（ *處罰以暴力殺害、虐待等與殺生有關的十六小地獄之一）

審訊流程是，案旁手執槍矛的獄卒輪流前來撥開煙霞，把隊伍中的第一人拉到案前按下，案旁的鏡子會似放電影一樣映出那人身前的罪惡。影像放完後，閻王會宣判結果。

無一例外，無一幸免。

他曾聽說行善積德能免除地獄苦難，但在隊中，他沒看到一例。可能那只是個傳說，又可能只有惡人會來到地獄。幾個人不服判決，然而很快便被化身成牛頭馬臉的獄卒制服，這使隊伍中出現了很多瑟瑟發抖的身影。  
"自作孽。"  
他一直知道自己的罪，說不怕是假的，但他沒一刻奢望過寬恕。

又是不知道多久以後，總算輪到他了。然而，比他高出兩、三個頭的獄卒剛把他帶離隊伍，不知何處傳來了一陣廟宇的敲鐘聲。  
「休庭，明日再續。」  
閻王拍案而起後就乾脆地往內堂走去，沒幾秒就看不見身影。  
"還有上、下班時間的嗎？"  
他再次笑了出來。

握著他手臂的獄卒把他往隊伍帶，"大概是要把我領到過夜的地方吧"，他想。在獄卒要把他塞回隊伍中時，一道令他意外的嗓音從後響起。  
「等一下。」  
獄卒停下動作，臉無表情地回頭。  
「我想和他玩玩。」  
牽制他的是牛頭獄卒，他和同事馬臉獄卒交換了個眼神。

熟悉的聲音就在他後方不遠，他想轉身，但身體不聽使喚。  
「只要我明天帶他回來就行了吧。」  
聲音變得更近，從腳步聲聽來，對方穿的是布鞋。

他在眼梢處看到獄卒點了下頭。  
「謝謝。」  
接住他的人被他矮，穿著一身素白，中式設計，但又帶點日式元素的古裝。

一如本人的隨心所欲。

牛頭馬臉帶著隊列離開，大廳中只剩他和身後人。  
「真是的，順手把咒解開不行嗎？死腦筋。」  
抱怨後，對方大概是用指尖在他背後從上而下，用力一劃。一劃過後，他總算能感受到自己的身體。身後人調皮地繞進他的視野。  
「又見面了，老。師。」  
他就知道自己沒認錯，他不可能會認錯。

椚丘中學三年E班，綜合能力值最高的學生——赤羽業在他身前笑咧了嘴。少年執起他的手，雀躍地往大宅外跑去，還搞不清狀況的他只好跟著少年往前跑。跨過門檻後，少年轉向了左方，他因此在眼梢處捕捉到一些剛才看不到的影像。

案前的大鏡子失去蹤影，只有一個紅木鏡架孤零零地立在原地。  
他不可置信地看向少年，白衣因少年的動作而飛舞，像極了一隻雪色蝴蝶。

茫茫星海的盡頭，一座希臘風的石造神殿驟看空無一物，然而，如若你能跨過結界，你就能得到世上一切的知識。這裡是名叫阿卡西的所在——記錄天地間一切生靈死物過去、現在和未來的地方。神殿中立著滿滿的書架，只是增加儀式感之物，就如神殿。

這裡實則只是一片虛空。

在這空間的某處，一個男人正坐在書堆中，饒有興致地觀賞身前池子的影象。影象中正是閻魔殿剛發生的一切。  
「有什麼看法？」  
男人腿邊的地上坐著一個少年，他和男人一樣穿著現代西式正裝，脖子上有一個紅色項圈，圈上的鍊條連接住男人的手環。  
「愚蠢。」  
倚在男人腿邊的少年不屑地回答。  
「不覺得挺有趣的嗎？」  
「不覺得。」  
少年的語氣很是冷淡，但男人能從他的眼神中捕捉到流露出的興趣。  
「嗚！」  
男人突然扯緊鎖鏈使少年難受地皺眉，他握住連接項圈那端，試著和把自己往上扯的男人保持距離。  
「說個謊都破綻百出，還說想支配我？」  
少年臉容繃緊、嘴角抽搐，他無言以對，眼神卻載著千言萬語。  
「再學學吧。淺野。學。秀。」  
被推到在地的學秀屈著腿，雙手撐在地上，直到男人離開前都一言不發。

從氣息判斷男人確實離開"房間"後，學秀揉揉還痛著的脖子，膝行到水池邊。池子仍然播著影象，業和那個男人正在一片草地上聊著天，好不快樂。  
「嘖！」  
學秀在水面猛地一撥，影像扭曲後徹底消失。他扶著池邊蹲下，痛苦地咬住下唇。

…TBC


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 此章僅殺業  
> 雖然沒氣氛，但算是業的生日暨聖誕賀文吧 =///=  
> 祝大家聖誕快樂~~~\^0^/

現在被喚為剎的男人從院子的井裡打了一桶清水後，彎身拾起腳旁的布袋子，緩緩地走向屋內。他走得很慢，因為他的手腕和腳裸都戴著沉重的銬鐐，銬鐐把他的皮膚劃破，每次動作都會產生刺痛感，但對他來說，這種小傷小痛並不礙事。

以役代刑。

他現在的身份是業的拭者。名義上的拭鏡使依舊是原先那兩位，故他不能冠以官稱，但工作內容一模一樣，這使原先的兩位像是成了管理層般。

拭鏡使的任務很簡單，只要確保業的鏡面乾淨無瑕就好，但實際操作起來，瑣碎事還不少。每天都要替仔細檢查業的身上有沒有任何的劃傷，如有就要使用專用修補劑修補。確保沒劃傷後，便要用軟布和清水洗滌鏡面。為免業因作業過於刻板而鬧別扭，還要在過程中想想花樣。今天的是在水中加入菊花花瓣。清洗結束後，便要塗上專用保護膜。如現世的職場一樣，專用的言下之意是全由你負責。上述所有試劑都要由拭鏡使自行調配。剎的兩位"上司"習慣一次調配一季的份量，但知道他底線的業每每以"試劑不新鮮了"、"這令我生癢"、"這臭掉了"等各種奇怪理由要求他重配。過去三個月才要進行一次的工作已變成了周作業，不過他在地獄也沒別的事可做，因此也說不上是困擾，反而因此每周都能到市集逛逛，轉換心情的同時接受一下現世的消息。

這份工作最繁複的一項任務是，假若業因什麼事而破裂，便要把所有碎片收集完全再重新拼湊，如實在找不到碎片，缺失的部分便要自己製造再填上。他一開始聽到這時以為只是個特別情況，實際上工後才發現發生頻率並不低。不少不服判決的亡者會把氣出在業身上，押解過程中撞向鏡子，搶過獄卒的武器大吵大鬧，揮拳砸向等各式各樣。雖說業能自由變換鏡子型態和人形，但為了維護審判的威嚴，他不能在亡者面前這樣做。莫名其妙的規定，但因是自古流傳下來，本人也不覺得有任何不妥，所以便繼續沿用。

他當拭者已快半年，但每次看到業在自己面前被砸成碎片都會一陣心驚，雖然和首次相比已是好上許多。他第一次目睹這情況時嚇到不知所措，不只連回收碎片都做不到，還要麻煩兩位上司趕回來幫忙修復。  
"你別這個樣子嘛，不會痛的。"  
缺了條胳臂、滿身缺口的業嘗試安慰呆愣著的他。滿房的橘色燭光從缺口穿透業的身體，使他看起來隨時會被火光切割開來般。  
"業，人家是人類，會嚇到也是人之常情喇。"  
在做新鏡片的"赤羽太太"柔聲道。那次負責回收碎片的是牛頭和馬臉兩位獄卒，不習慣這種細緻操作的他倆遺失了一堆細碎。  
"這種事很常發生，習慣就好。"  
"赤羽先生"拍拍手抖到抹不好修復劑的他後，把拼接好的手臂安到業的胳膊上。

地獄大部份地方都仍然維持著古色古香的設計，他現在身處的大宅亦不例外。在一扇紙門前停下拉開，陽光投下的光格框不住的地方有個地鋪。  
「業，起床喇。」  
將水桶和布袋子放進房間，關上門，邊說邊朝內走去。  
「再一會……」  
裹在棉被中的少年翻了個身。道具沒有生理需求，但因不能親身到現世，業便以睡眠作媒介來把自己的意識切換到現世的身體。為了刺激，業沒把身為道具的記憶帶進那身體，所以赤羽業對地獄的事一無所知。照顧他的兩名官吏替他找來了個靈魂容器，給他把一部份精神放進現世的體內，這使現世的他有了一定的自決能力，地獄的他亦不需時刻關注，就像是玩遊戲一樣。  
「只能再半小時喔。」  
雖然外觀是古代，但生活上已很現代化。已習以為常的剎把摘來的花朵瓣托分離，然後和水混合。

步入秋季，菊花開得正美。

「哈哈，真想給你看看那老頭的樣子！」  
過了會，業笑著起來，身上的白衣已散亂得不成樣子，一邊肩膀及前胸完全露出。現世的他已是個社會人士。  
「不要太常戲弄上司喇。」  
他邊替少年撫平睡亂的紅髮邊說  
「誰叫他要這麼守舊！」  
剎也沒有要怪責的意思，他知道這學生看著難馴，但實則深懂分寸，雖然他懂分寸的理由是想玩得更久一點。  
「我和渚喝酒了。」  
「這樣呀。」  
他替業拉好衣服後重新綁好。  
「老師不想知道他過得怎樣嗎？」  
業眼睛睜得大大地問。

會好奇，但沒太多主動探求的衝動。  
現世的一切事務都與他無關了。  
他相信那群孩子能活得好好的。

「趕快去洗澡吧。」  
剎摸摸少年的頭。他現在的身體和人類無異，但他不覺得是個困擾。  
「嘖！就愛耍帥！」  
業努了努嘴，乖乖地爬出地鋪。  
「今天你想聽什麼？」  
「什麼喇，西伯利亞的故事你還未說完！」  
少年很愛聽他說生前出任務的故事，每次聽的時候都乖巧得跟隻小狗一樣。

他邊說著過去邊隨業往清洗室走去。八熱地獄熱泉很多，所以他不需要預先燒水。  
「老師，幫我洗頭。」  
「係係。」  
「老師，幫我沖水。」  
「來了。」  
「老師！」  
「是要肥皂嗎？」  
故事說完後，少年開始日常的耍賴，他開始日常的工作。

曾被稱為死神的男人對這種平凡日常很是滿足，並暗地希望能一直持續下去。

  
…TBC


End file.
